warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake
|pastaffie=Loner, Rogue |namest=Kit: Kittypet: Loner: Rogue: |namesl=''Unknown'' Jake Jake Jake |familyt=Mates: Sons: Daughters: Kits: Mother: Father: Brothers: |familyl=Quince, Nutmeg Firestar, Scourge, Socks Princess, Ruby Unnamed Kits Crystal Mocha Ferris, Whiskers |postdeath=Unknown Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Ultimate Guide, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Tallstar's Revenge, Pinestar's Choice |deadbooks=''Tallstar's Revenge}} '''Jake' is a plump, flame-colored ginger tom with soft, thick, silky fur, leaf -green eyes, and a long-healed nick in one ear. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Jake is first introduced when Talltail finds him cornered by a dog somewhere in the Twolegplace. Talltail jumps on the dog's back, giving Jake just the edge he needs to win the fight. After the dog runs away, Jake recognizes Talltail as a Clan cat, but mistakes him for ThunderClan, not knowing that there is more than one Clan. Talltail leaves Jake with a warning to be more wary of dogs in the future. :He runs into Jake again the next day after getting sick from eating a poisoned rat. Jake runs to get some help and returns with his housefolk. When Talltail wakes up after being rescued, Jake reassures him that he is safe. Jake explains that he faked a bellyache to get their attention, then led them to where Talltail was. He also talks about the vet. Jake tells Talltail that the water and food his housefolk brought is safe to drink and eat. Then he leaves the room. :Jake comes in later to eat. His housefolk give Talltail some food and Jake tells him to eat it. Jake stays with him the rest of the day. When his owner lets Talltail out of the vet basket, Talltail hisses at him, but Jake defends his housefolk. Talltail complains that the Twoleg is cruel to keep him trapped in his den, but Jake once again defends his housefolk's actions. Jake talks about how he communicates with his Twoleg. He just says yes to everything because he can't quite understand what his Twoleg is saying. He taught his Twoleg the word for food, and Jake says that he sometimes tries to say it, but his accent is terrible. :The conversation then changes to Clans and Jake asks Talltail some questions. Jake is quite in awe to be spending time with an actual warrior. Eventually, when hearing of his mission, Jake wants to go with Talltail and help him with it. Talltail refuses, not wanting help from a kittypet. However, Jake convinces to let him come along just as a guide to help him in Twolegplace. He also tells Talltail how to let his housefolk let him outside, and Jake follows him. :Jake and Talltail start their mission. On the way though the Twolegplace they meet another kittypet, Quince. They meet a Thunderpath but Talltail sensed that a dog was near them but Jake knew that the dog was there and it happens every time. Jake talks about a cat knows everything in their area. Then they meet up with some cats that are hostile. The Twolegplace cats take Talltail and Jake to Jay, the cat who knows everything. One of those hostile cats is Red. :After a brief exchange between the rogues, Talltail suggests that he should do the talking instead of Jake, since he just gives everything away. He insists that the cats don't care, but in spite of that he agrees and Talltail attempts to talk to Jay. During the time Talltail questions her, Jake helps Jay eat her bird easier to make her keep on replying. The rogues are giving the two dirty looks as Jake simply smiles. The two quickly leave when they got enough information, and continue their journey. They once stop to eat, and by night they settle under a hedge to sleep. : Bluestar's Prophecy :Bluepaw sees him while hunting, sitting on a fence on the edge of Twolegplace. The ginger cat offers a friendly greeting and asks if Bluepaw is a forest cat. Jake also asks her if she eats squirrels, voles, and mice and she says yes. Although Bluepaw is reluctant to speak to him, Jake still continues his tirade of questions, confusing the blue-gray she-cat. A plump gray she-cat joins Jake on the fence. Soon, the ThunderClan leader, Pinestar, arrives and scolds Bluepaw for talking to a kittypet. As Bluepaw leaves, Jake says his farewell and offers to let Bluepaw into his nest next time he sees her. Bluepaw, now Blue''fur, thinks of Jake later on, when Sunfall mentions an increase in kittypet scents around ThunderClan's border. :Bluefur finds Pinestar speaking with Jake later on, discovering that the leader is inquiring about kittypet life. Later on at a Gathering, Cedarstar mentions an oddly adventurous ginger kittypet that had been trespassing in ShadowClan territory, causing Bluefur to think of Jake. Bluefur continues worrying about Pinestar's interest in Jake, and is constantly suspicious that Pinestar is with the ginger kittypet when he goes missing several times. Bluefur thinks of Jake one last time when she sees his fence while out hunting with Thrushpelt. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into the Wild :When Firepaw is talking to Yellowfang, he tells her that both of his parents are kittypets, confirming the elder cat's suspicions of Firepaw's heritage. Although unnamed, this is alluding to Jake and his mate, Nutmeg. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Jake is first mentioned on Pinestar's page. Pinestar became friends with the kittypet who had taken an interest in the Clans and had traveled alongside Talltail for a spell. It is also mentioned on Firestar's page that Jake is the father of Firestar and he inherited his father's fascination with the forest and wild cats. :Jake also plays a large role on Tallstar's profile. Talltail ran into Jake while he was searching out the rogues, Sparrow, Bess, Algernon, Reena, and Mole, particularly Sparrow due to his believe that the rogue had killed his father. He became quick friends with Jake by the time they found the group of cats they'd been following. Jake tried to tell the WindClan warrior that it would be best not to harm Sparrow. As he was about to kill Sparrow, Talltail remembered what his best friend had said and decided to let him live. :The two left the rogues, with Talltail believing they would continue their travels. However, Jake didn't want to go on, wishing to return home to his housefolk. Much later on, when a flame-colored tom joined ThunderClan, Tallstar knew he was the son of Jake, though he never allowed Firestar to know he was so close to the tom's father. Jake is last mentioned on his son, Scourge's page, which the latter shares with Bone. It is briefly noted that Scourge was the son to Quince and Jake, who later found a new mate, Nutmeg, and fathered Firestar and Princess with her. In the Stand-Alone Manga The Rise of Scourge :He is mentioned briefly, though not by name, when Quince looks at a photograph of Jake and murmurs to herself that it is strange that neither Ruby, Socks, or Tiny have his ginger fur, but she sees the same spirit in them as him. He is mentioned not by name by Quince, when Tiny asks if she knows anything about the forest. She says that his father explored there a couple of times and told her about it. In the Novellas Pinestar's Choice : Trivia Interesting Facts *Vicky confirmed that Jake was Firestar's father. This was suspected for a long time by the fandom, taking in account Jake's pelt color, interest in the forest, and the fact that he was seen near a gray she-cat, who could have been Quince.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page This is backed up within the storyline of ''Tallstar's Revenge, directly stating that Jake is Firestar's father. **Moreover, Jake is also the father of Scourge, making Scourge and Firestar half-brothers. *On her Facebook page, Vicky stated that Jake was killed when he was struck by a meteorite while sitting on a fence.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page However, she later clarified that it was indeed a joke.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Kate thinks Tallstar goes out of StarClan to visit Jake.Revealed on Kate's official Blog *He is noted to look exactly like his son, Firestar. *Tallstar's heart always belonged to "his Jake".Revealed on Kate's blog *Inside Kate's head, she sees Tallstar and Jake as mates. However, inside the publisher's head, they are "Good Friends".Revealed on Kate's blog **Vicky has also said that as far as she's concerned, Jake and Tallstar were in love.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky doesn't think that Jake was killed by Scourge.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Crystal: Brothers: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Mates: :Quince: :Nutmeg: Sons: :Socks: :Scourge: :Firestar: Daughters: :Ruby: :Princess: Kits: :Unnamed kits: :Leafpool: Grandson: :Cloudtail: Grandkits: :Four unnamed kits: Great-Granddaughters: :Whitewing: :Hollyleaf: :Ambermoon: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Great-Grandsons: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeyfur: Great-Great-Grandsons: :Fernsong: :Larksong: Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: :Shadowkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Caramelru:Джейкfi:Jakkefr:Jake Category:Males Category:Kittypet Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Loner Category:Rogue Category:Pinestar's Choice characters